The Commonwealth (rutianas)
The Commonwealth of Rutianas was discovered in 2394 when a rift in space opened and propelled the planet Reva back through time. Kenneth Whelan was the chosen guide for the Commonwealth, though he was not an elected leader. Note: All events listed are historical fact to the Commonwealth through the date 2415 I.D. Whether these events become historical fact to the Imperial Republic (currently in the year 2394) is yet to be determined. The Split The Commonwealth broke off from the Imperial Republic in 2410. Three systems, Kendor, Andian, and Teshin, wished independence from the Imperial Republic and negotiated with Emperor Shein Darson to achieve their independence. The Emperor eventually allowed the systems to break off from the Imperial Republic, though with an alliance that would allow the two nations to work together. The systems did not wish to throw off their entire history and became the Commonwealth of Rutianas. The Death of the Emperor No one is entirely certain of what occurred on September 12, 2412. Emperor Shein Darson disappeared, leaving his youngest child, Corrine Darson to ascend to the throne. There were accusations of foul play, though Shein Darson's body was never found. Some say he lives with the immortal Gods now as one of them. Some say he never left Corrine's side. Others believe him to be a citizen of the Commonwealth. No one really knows. Corrine's Reign Corrine Darson seemingly convinced Arren Kelich that his place was with her. As he was a servant of the Darsons, he agreed to stay by her side. He was unaware that Kennah Darson was alive in the Commonwealth. Instead, he seemed to think she was dead. Corrine attacked the three systems that left, starting with the Andian system. Dreva was hit hardest. The Obsidian Citadel was redesigned and fortified underground. Kennah Darson was hidden deep below ground. The Citadel above ground was destroyed, along with many other cities. The three remaining colonised planets moved their people to Dreva. Dreva, Reva Kenneth Whelan was chosen to lead those on Dreva, he met with counsel and decided to use a Graviton missile to destroy the system's star. The planet was outfitted with a highly experimental system called RAHME (Rotational Assisted Heat and Magnetic Exchange), which would allow the planet to survive without a star. RAHME was installed and set into motion. The only way to determine if it would work was to destroy the star. Using RAHME, Dreva was given a starting push out of the system. When the planet was far enough from the sun, the Graviton missile was fired. The star went nova and destroyed the system, with the exception of Dreva, which was given another shove, propelling it out of the system completely. Dreva was renamed Reva by the people. The planet kept going on it's journey until a malfunction in RAHME opened a rip in the fabric of space and time. The scout ahead of the planet went through first and was destroyed by the shock of the rip. The planet followed behind and was discovered on the edge of Rutian space, setting off what could have been a stable time loop, or just a mistake that will lead to a different future for the Imperial Republic. Current Events Shein Darson and Kenneth Whelan agreed that the Commonwealth would remain independent from the Imperial Republic. The alliance that was formed in 2410 would still be in effect. The two nations would work together as Shein Darson of 2410 had intended.